Although millions of smokers have given up smoking, there are still about 50 million adult smokers in the U.S. Since most smokers express some desire to quit but do not take steps to alter their cigarette consumption, exclusive reliance on a goal of smoking cessation in a smoking control strategy is unrealistic. Alternative strategies are required to induce smokers to alter their smoking so as to reduce tobacco-related morbidity and mortality. The morbidity and mortality associated with cigarette smoking would be sharply reduced if more smokers would switch to the use of low or very low 'tar' and nicotine cigarettes. The objectives of the proposed research are: to identify the variable(s) which will induce heavy cigarette smokers to switch to a low 'tar'/low nicotine cigarette. The methods to be used include health messages, economic incentives, and a gradual obligatory reduction in the nicotine content of the cigarettes available. Three studies, 10 to 22 weeks in duration, will be conducted sequentially with 250 heavy smokers to determine the efficacy of these methods in altering smokers' patterns. The smoker's daily mean intake will be the primary dependent variable. The two estimates of daily nicotine intake are (1) the average number and nicotine content of the cigarettes smoked per day, and (2) the smoker's nicotine level. Daily nicotine intake prior to and following treatment will indicate treatment efficacy. Daily mean nicotine intake during treatment will indicate progress and problems in the course of treatment. In a fourth study, the data from the first three studies are combined to determine whether there are any differences in those smokers who switch to low 'tar'/low nicotine cigarettes and those who fail to switch or switch back to high 'tar'/high nicotine cigarettes. The results of these studies have implications for a smoking control strategy.